


People Like Us

by vipvictor



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Agron - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love, M/M, Nagron, Nasir - Freeform, otp, spartacus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipvictor/pseuds/vipvictor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir is searching for a job after graduating from the faculty of Economics of the Cardiff University from Wales. Agron is studying for his master’s degree in art and at the same time working in a museum. They meet in a bar in NYC and bond through the love of reading…. It’s a love story that shows the life of people like us… those who take a step towards something new and wonderful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catching Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st try at writing fanfics, and i've chosen Nagron because this is my most favorite OTP and i tried to do my best and explore a possible moddern au. I hope you like it! 
> 
> PS: Kelly Clarkson helped me to pick up the title of my fanfic with her amazing song "People Like Us"

Nasir stood outside the gigantic skyscraper numb to the hysteria of the enormous New York City. People were running around as if in a weird dream with no sound. He closed his eyes for a second and then opened them back due to the wakening ring of his smartphone. Jared Leto has just started singing the second line from the chorus of the "Night of the Hunter" song when Nasir took the SG3 from his pocket and saw his brother's photo in the caller id.

 

\- Hey bro, how're you? How did the interview go? Did you get it?

 

\- It went awful, the moment I was asked about my future plans I blanked out, not knowing what the hell to say… after that it just went worse… I highly doubt I will get the job…

 

\- I bet you'll get it, it can't be as awful as you think it is, I mean they might have thought that you're a great candidate who is just too… emotional at the interview, that you got a bit scared and blanked out, that's it! 

 

\- Tarkan, you're saying that as if it's a good thing - Nair interrupted his brother, finally feeling a bit better. His brother always helped him out and supported him and Nasir  was very thankful for that.

 

He moved away from the Naxtorn Corp building searching for a nice place to get some coffee and relax while chatting to Tarkan on the phone:

 

\- So Naz, do you have any plans this weekend? Jane would love to finally meet my adorable younger brother, she's very excited and can't wait for the memorable historical event! - Tarkan said with a short laugh showing off all the sarcasm behind it.

 

\- I am actually free, thank the Gods above for that - Nasir said answering to his brother's sarcasm - where will the event take place?

 

\- At my place, or maybe at the restaurant from the 3rd Avenue which we love…. I guess we'll decide that a bit later.

 

\- Ok Tarkan, we'll Skype chat later on about it and figure out the time and place. See ya soon!

 

Nasir ended the call and placed his Samsung back in the pocket. He looked around and found himself standing in front of a bar called "The Shots". He grinned at the sight of it and entered the bar. It was a nice place with a good lighting and a nice design with sights of different famous places from the world and names of drinks styled around the monuments from each place. There weren't too many people during this time of the day, but there were enough to keep the waiter busy. 

 

He sat down next to the window and looked out to the street searching for something in the back of his mind, a vision of the man he wished to become and a future which he was fighting for, but it all faded away when he heard the voice of the waiter asking what he'll be having.

 

\- Hi, hm… a Cola please and maybe a sandwich. Thank you. 

 

He looked around and saw a man reading a book sitting three tables ahead of him, a handsome man with a muscular body reading "Catching Fire" by Suzanne Collins. He was dressed in a blue shirt with a gladiator painted in white right in the center of it, on his left arm he was wearing a black watch. Nasir watched him turn several pages, watched his facial expressions change page by page, mirroring the events from the book. It was impressing to actually see such a gorgeous hunk read books, not that Nasir believed the stereotype, but he never saw such before. His previous boyfriends were jerks who had barely read a book in their life, which was sad because Nasir loved to read. He was a very artistic guy, romantic by heart, he also loved poetry, art, design, web editing, anything which can help him express himself and explore the various topics that exist in this mysterious world.

  

\------------------------------------

 

It was a sunny day and Agron felt like nothing bad has happened yesterday, his ex hasn't called in the middle of the night and didn't tell him all those nasty words on the phone induced by the strong alcohol. It was miraculous really how such small things like a good weather and an interesting new book can change your mood and lighten up the day. He checked his iPhone 4s for new messages or any appointments and understood that he had a whole day off.

 

\- The day is getting better second by second - Agron said to his small cat who was playing around with a small plastic bag making as much noise as possible.

 

He closed the door of his apartment and went to his favorite bar called "The Shots". As cheesy as the title of it may sound, but he liked the place, it was nice and peaceful in the morning, plus he could read his books and enjoy the taste of the best coffee you can find in NYC. 

 

Agron sat down at his favorite table which gave him the best view of the place and enough light to read the book without making it worse for the eyes. He started the 1st chapter of the sequel to The Hunger Games and excitement filled his body. He loved reading books and this series was one of his absolute favorite. The 1st part of the trilogy really impressed him and he was anticipating with patience what could happen next. Agron was impressed by the strength of the protagonist and questioning what the Capitol might do next, would there be an uprise or not? He smiled and started reading.

 

After reading several chapters he stopped to take a rest and drink some coffee. He heard the door open and watched a handsome young man enter the bar. He watched him choose a table and explore the world outside of the window. The stranger had long hair and gorgeous dark brown eyes. He looked as if he entered this place out of a "1001 Arabian Nights" story, a mysterious prince from a distant world. 

 

Agron took his gaze away in fear of being noticed and inspected the page he has read 10 minutes ago, trying to read the words but failing miserably because of one thing in his mind - this gorgeous stranger whom he has never seen before. He never felt this way towards anyone, not even his ex. It confused him and Agron didn't know what to do or say. He slowly looked up and noticed the stranger inspecting him. A smile rose on his lips, not knowing what the hell he was doing Agron got up, took the cup and his book, approached the stranger and asked:

 

\- Is this sit taken?   


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The handsome stranger invited himself to the table and Nasir got involved in a passionate conversation. Where will it lead to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to do my best so that both of them can get to know each other better, but yet i didn't want to speed it up too fast. I hope you like this chapter just as much as you enjoyed the previous one!

Nasir felt a warm rush through his veins. He examined the mysterious stranger, debating whether to stand up and ask him out or stay there and obey his shyness. He never had good luck with guys, plus he was always hesitant and nervous while talking to them. Nasir closed his eyes for a second and tried to shook this strange feeling off. The next second after he gazed back at the stranger, Nasir realized that he was preparing to leave. Suddenly he felt cold and looked down.

 

"What did i expect? That he would come up and ask me out? He's too handsome and most certainly already has a boyfriend, or a girlfriend…" Nasir looked down at his smartphone to check the time and tried to act cool, as if he wouldn't be desperate to run after the guy and ask for his number. At the corner of his eye Nasir was still trying to detect what was happening in the room and to his surprise the dark figure didn't move towards the exit, but the stranger took his time to gather his stuff, then he moved towards Nasir's table. He heard a warm and vibrating voice say:

 

\- Is this sit taken? 

 

Nasi looked up and was taken back by the view of the charming green eyes. 

 

\- No, it's not.. you may sit - Nasir said and smiled back detecting the cute dimples on the face of the stranger.

 

\- Good, i guess i should introduce myself now, i am Agron - he reached forward to shake hands.

 

\- I am Nasir, nice to meet you Agron - Nasir shook Agron's hands and felt the steady confidence and warmth in the hands of the strange, which made him smile and look into the green comforting eyes.

 

\- Unusual name, is there a story behind it?

 

\- It's Syrian, my parents were born in Latakia, which is the origin of the names they gave to me and my brother. - Nasir said with a note of nostalgia, he started to forget what they looked like, he was six years old when Jade and Said died in a car accident. Tarkan was the older brother, 10 years old at the time when this tragedy happened, ever since he has been looked after Nasir, supporting him any way possible and helping him out when needed. Nasir will never forget how supportive his brother was when he came out to him, this made their friendship even stronger.

 

\- What does it mean? - Agron asked with detectable interest.

 

\- It means protector and supporter, granting victory. What does your name mean? I've never met someone with such a name before.

 

\- Originally this is a greek name, the son of Eumelo, it means power and determination... at least that's what Google tells me every time i search for this online. My parents found this name through a period TV show about Gladiators and Spartacus. - Agron said smiling at the mention of a tv show which helped his parents choose the name for their future child.

 

Nasir listened to him talk and noted a small accent, it wasn't visible, but it gave him away when Agron mentioned his parents. 

 

\- You're not from here, right? I noticed a bit of accent… - Nasir explained himself and looked into Agron's eyes.

 

\- Yes, actually my mother is from Germany and that's where i've spent my childhood. I've almost lost the accent, but it pops up from time to time - Agron explained himself and looked down at  Nasir's drink.

 

\- Would you like us to get some coffee? They make the best coffee here!

 

Nasir smiled at this proposal, Agron actually wanted to spend more time with him:

 

\- Yes, sure… would love that. Black coffee with a spoonful of sugar.

 

\- I'll have the same i guess - Agron said with a smile, answering the questioning look of Nasir - nice to know that we've got something in common.

 

Nasir smiled and ckecked out the cover of the book while Agron made the order. It was a British cover with the HG sign in the lower center of the artwork and a black feather styled in the shadows of the initials. Nasir has never seen this version of the trilogy on the shelved of the book stores.

 

\- It's my favorite series, read the 1st book last summer and ever since i've been willing to read the 2nd one, but never had the time to do it. Do you enjoy reading?

 

\- Yes, it's actually one of my hobbies. I started with classics of the World Literature, moving slowly to contemporary novels and poetry. In fact i really enjoyed The Hunger Games, love this trilogy.. - Nasir said with passion.

 

\------------------------------------

 

Agron watched the little man talk passionately about literature and felt happiness pump through his veins straight into the heart. He had the same vision regarding books and poetry. It was rare that Agron could talk to someone on this topic. At the university everything anyone cared to talk about was art, painters, history and drawings. Of course it was a given due to the fact that he is studying at the Institute of Fine Arts, but still there was an undying will to share and explore the various books, talk about the plot and characters, find out if someone else shares the same opinion he has on the topic. He could never do that with his ex-boyfriends as well, reading books did not interest them. At times he wonders how on earth he could fall for someone like them, but there is no time to regret the decisions he has made. Each step, each choice he has made and decision he has taken helped him become the person he is now.

 

Agron watched Nasir's soft lips move and tell stories of his university years, explain his love for books and explore the many novels which impressed him very much. He looked into the dark brown eyes and felt confidence. It was rare for him to feel such a strong bond towards someone he has known for about 1 hour, but it gave him determination to get to know Nasir better. 

 

\- So you're an economist? - Agron asked with a scent of amazement.

 

\- Yes, in fact that is the field i've studied at the university, but i am mainly specializing in Business and Management. - Nasir answered the question taking a sip of coffee while waiting for an answer from Agron - You didn't expect that, did you?

 

\- Well you were talking with so much excitement about books, and plot lines, characters and cliffhangers that… it made me expect you to be a student from the Languages and Literature department, rather than Economics you know… - Agron answered with caution, trying to explain his thoughts as well as possible - but the fact that you've graduated in Business and Management makes you even smarter and more intelligent than i thought….

 

Nasir fell silent, for several moments they both did. He didn't expect compliments from such a gorgeous man like Agron and it's not like he received such daily. Nasir looked into Agron's glistening green eyes and looked down at his coffee taking another sip.

 

\- Did i say something wrong - Agron asked carefully trying to understand what has happened.

 

\- No, in fact it's the other way around… i just didn't expect to receive these nice words from such a handsome guy like you…are... - Nasir murmured in fear of being rejected.

 

Agron watched him and couldn't believe his ears. He slowly approached Nasir and placed his hand on the right check looking straight into his eyes.

 

\- You deserve so much more than simple compliments Nasir… 

 

Nasir felt the warmth from Agron's hand and couldn't take his eyes away. Nasir knew that he was telling the truth and felt a soft kiss on his lips. He placed his hand on Agron's shoulder and leaned in. It was a sensual first kiss and after Agron stood back he smiled but didn't take his hand from Nasir's face.

 

\- You're such a gorgeous young man and you don't even acknowledge that… which makes you even hotter, plus you're intelligent and kind… i'm glad to have met you here.

 

These words struck Nasir's heart with gentle rays of kindness. It felt as if the whole world has stopped and nothing could bother this romantic dream. 


	3. The Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next day, Nasir has Agron's number and can't decide whether to call him, or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new chapter :)

The sun lightened the dark streets of New York City. It was the morning of the following day and Nasir was sleeping tight in his bed. The apartment was motionless and this peace was soon interrupted by the ringtone of his smartphone. 

 

\- Who the hell is calling - Nasir said in his sleepy voice then looking for his phone between the sheets - WHO IS IT?!

 

\- Whoa, Nasir… chill down bro! You're evidently not a morning person. - Tarkan said with hints of sarcasm. - How're you?

 

\- I'm… fine i guess, i was sleeping as you'd expect from anyone at…5:30 in the morning! Why on earth are you up so early? Something happened?

 

\- Well actually something did happen, my stupid PC isn't working properly AGAIN. I tried calling the service center but they're not open until 8, and i need it fixed as soon as possible! I have a presentation to edit for a meeting and i don't know what to do! - Tarkan said with desperation, trying to keep calm but evidently failing miserably. 

 

\- Wait and stay calm, do you have the presentation saved somewhere else? A flash memory card or the email? If so, then come to my place and edit it on my laptop.

 

\- I am not sure if i do, will check out the email on my phone and will look for my flash card, then i will come to your place either with these, or i will drag my computer with me so you can have a look at it and, if possible, fix it!

 

\- Ok Tarkan, will be waiting for you… meanwhile i will try to wake up… - Nasir murmured drowsily.

 

\- Sorry for waking you up, i really am, but you're the only one i know who actually knows how to fix these Windows products, everyone else from my company uses those damn MacBooks and can't help me with such stuff.

 

\- I understand brother, see you soon.

 

It took Nasir several seconds to come to his senses and get up from bed. He slowly approached the bathroom and splashed his face with some cold water. It helped, at some extent, but the body asked for some caffeine in order to complete the morning ritual. He followed his instincts into the kitchen and made some black coffee. The world outside the kitchen's window was buzzing with life, people were running back and forth, this was the city which never slept. All this movement buzzed him out of the dreamland and brought him to his senses. It was going to be an eventful day. 

 

He went back to his room to prepare some clothes he would wear today and found a piece of paper in his pocket with Agron's cell phone number and the words: 

 

"Call me, little man" 

 

The words were nicely handwritten and Nasir smiled at the memory of yesterday's afternoon in the bar where he has met the handsome stranger. He saved the number in the contact list of his Galaxy S3 and heard a knock on the door. It was Tarkan with something big and rectangular in his hands. He let him in saying:

 

\- So you couldn't find it on the stick or in the mail?

 

\- Nope, i just had 1 copy of it in the pc.

 

\- Brilliant, i've always told you to make 2 copies of the important documents and save them in different places for situations like this….

 

\- Yeah, yeah i know, so will you help me or not? I have several hours left before the meeting and i need the bloody presentation…

 

\- Of course i will Tarkan, i will try to do my best! - Nasir said gently putting his hand on his brother's shoulder - It will be fine, just go and get yourself some tea, relax and view the magic that is about to unravel…

 

\- Bro, you're the best! - Tarkan said while traveling the apartment and looking at the changes which have been made since the last time he was in his brother's apartment. 

 

Ever since Nasir graduated university and moved to his own place they have been seeing each other less than usual. Tarkan had his new girlfriend and Nasir was job-hunting, it was difficult to keep up with all the changes that both of them were experiencing.

 

\- Agron?! - Tarkan said with notes of interest - Who's is that? Your new boyfriend? Damn it Nas, when were you going to tell me about that?!

 

\- Gosh, Tarkan, you're worse than FBI, how the hell did you get in my room? - Nasir came as fast as possible into his room to take away the piece of paper with Agron's  number from the hands of his curious brother. 

 

\- I was searching for a changer for my SG4 and well… i found this… and frankly speaking, i am not sorry because otherwise i would find out about it months after it gets all serious. I'm always the last to know, but you should understand that i am here for you and i fully support you! You do know that, right? - Tarkan said with kindness and concern.

 

Nasir felt sorry for not keeping in touch with his brother as much as he should, plus it wasn't fair to tell him about his previous boyfriend after 5 months of dating. After all, it was Tarkan who fully supported Nasir when he came out, and didn't let kids at school bully him. 

 

\- I haven't told you about it because there's nothing yet to say… i've met this guy yesterday at the bar. He was reading a book there, a very intelligent handsome young man. His name is Agron, originally from Germany… i…. i really liked him. - Nasir said nervously looking down at the paper. - I've never met such guys before, and we have so much in common… 

 

\- Wow, seems like a really nice guy! Can't wait to meet him! - Tarkan said watching the way his brother holds the piece of paper. - There will be a second date, right? I mean.. you did call him… "little man"?

 

Nasir smiled at the sound of those 2 words which Agron said yesterday before the farewell kiss:

 

\- I haven't called him yet, but i really want to see him again.

 

\- Then do call him, right now, so i know you did it and haven't chickened out!

 

\- No way, not in front of you, nope. - Nasir said rapidly turning away to exit the room.

 

\- Oh yes you will, otherwise i will not go away and let there be hell at work, i don't care, my brother's personal life is more important! - Tarkan said with determination in his voice.

 

\- Ok, ok, i know you…. and you're just as stubborn as all capricorns are… dialing right now - Nasir gave up and took his smartphone out of the pocket.

 

They stood in the room listening to the sound of the phone calling the number. Nasir looked anxiously at Tarkan and mumbled: "He won't answer, maybe it's not even the correct number".

 

\- Yeah right, hold on to the call and wait, maybe he's busy… - Tarkan said with confidence and encouraged his brother to wait a bit more.

 

Several seconds passed and Nasir's heart was beating to the rhythm of his beath, he closed his eyes, about to give up when he heard a voice coming through the other side of the line:

 

\- Hello there little man, you called… i wanted to do this actually but thought to let you sleep a little more.

 

\- Hi Agron, actually i've been awake for over 2 hour, thanks to my brother who had the decency to call me up at 5 in the morning. I hope i'm not interrupting something? I know you're a student so i thought you would be up at this time of the day…

 

\- No, of course you're not interrupting me, actually i'm heading to the university now… i had my iPhone on silence. This happens to me, i sometimes accidentally switch the button for silence more and forget to turn it back off. Thanks God i had my headphones on so i knew that someone was calling me.

 

\- I see, well i hope you'll have a great day at the university, i'm sure you'll do great at the lessons - Nasir said awkwardly and look at Tarkan

 

\- But that's not the only reason you're calling me, right? - Agron's voice sounded excited.

 

Tarkan shook his head and mumbled:

 

\- What the hell are you doing? Ask him out already!

 

Nasir shook him off and continued talking.

 

\- No.. it's not…. I had a great time yesterday, really enjoyed chatting to you and… i thought…  that maybe you'd like  to go out with me today, or anytime during the week…. 

 

\- So it's a date? - Agron asked playfully.

 

\- Yes, i'm asking you on a date.

 

\- Yes, would love that, i'll pick you up at 9 today, if you're not busy of course. - Agron said with happiness and determination.

 

\- Sure, i'm free tonight.

 

Nasir ended the call and smiled. He's going to see Agron again, and this time it will be a real date! Happiness was pumping through his veins. He hugged his brother and thanked him for being such a pain in the ass.

 

\- Now all you've got to do is find some decent clothes for the date.. - Tartan said with sarcasm

 

\- You think these are bad? - Nasir looked down at what he was wearing.

 

\- No, these are fine… for a trip to the church, but for a date you need to find something sharper and sexy… you know?

 

\- Yeah… i think i know what to wear for tonight!


	4. Wicked Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nasir asked Agron out on a date, but he doesn't know that Agron has prepared something very special....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Nagron's first date and i wanted to create the most romantic setting for them. I was inspired in a way by a song and a scene from my favorite tv show "Friends". Hope you like it!

Nasir was staring at the big clock on the wall of his room. Time was was moving slowly, as if in a weird dream. He went to the bathroom to check the mirror and see if the outfit looked fine and exhaled:

 

"Gosh stop torturing yourself Nasir, the damn clothes don't matter as much… he likes you, and that's important!" - these thoughts rushed through his head, and he adjusted the tie which fitted perfectly the black shirt and the grey trousers he has chosen for the date. It was his best outfit, the shirt was a gift from Tarkan for his 21st birthday, and he bought the pants today right after his brother left for work. He grinned at the sight of the tie and  took it off, loosening the first 2 buttons of his shirt. "Much better...."

 

A whistle came out from his smartphone and he understood it was a message. Nasir enjoyed the funny notifications Samsung has built in this gadget and checked the inbox of the sms app.

 

"Cheer up Nas, you look great and Agron will be speechless when he sees you… take some deep breaths and relax! - T."

 

\- What are you, a freaking mind reader?! - Nasir smiled and suddenly felt a lot better. His brother always knew how to cheer him up.

 

"Thanks bro, you're the best…. but you already know that, so thanks anyways… Talk tomorrow! - N."

 

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It was a firm steady knock which was repeated afterwards. Nasir approached the door and checked the peephole to see who that was. 

 

\- It's me little man. - a cheerful voice invaded his apartment from the other side of the door. 

 

Nasir opened the door with a slight smile, awkwardly inviting him in. Agron entered the room, and stopped close to him, standing transfixed by his presence. Nasir felt paralyzed and looked into those mesmerizing green eyes.

 

\- You're the most handsome met i've ever met Nasir! - Agron said in one breath. He slowly approached Nasir and kissed him softly on the lips.

 

Nasir felt a warmth and comfort in that kiss, and leaned in for more, placing his hands around Arong's waist, gradually advancing as close as possible to his body. He felt the muscles beneath the blue shirt and melted in the moment of happiness. It went on for several minutes until they both ended the kiss and looked in each other's eyes.

 

\- I'm happy that you called me today, - Agron suddenly blurted out - i mean i would have called you anyways… but i am not so confident when it comes to relationship and dating, i've never had the best experience with my previous boyfriends and… it felt surreal in a way that such an intelligent young man would like to see me again…

 

Nasir couldn't believe his ears, a sudden relief run through his veins. So he's not alone in this situation, feeling insecure and awkward when it comes to dating. He smiled and looked away for a second, then looked back at Agron:

 

\- You're not alone, i feel the same way about you…. i was afraid to call actually, but my brother insisted…. told me to take the situation under control and ask you out, in order for me to know for sure if you like me or not… 

 

\- If i like you or not? Wasn't it clear after 2 kisses in the bar that i really enjoyed your company? - Agron said with unease and fell silent.

 

\- Yes, and these moments felt incredible, but after waking up the next day it all felt like a surreal dream really… such a handsome guy and … and me…

 

\- And you… this gorgeous little man whom i share so much in common. Haven't i made it clear that i am fond of you? - Agron looked profoundly into Nasir's eyes. - Your presence makes me speechless, and i would love to get to know you better. Also,  I shall have to thank your brother for this then... 

 

Nasir stood there quietly in the same position, trying to analyze the words he has just heard. He dragged Agron closer and kissed him passionately, reaching the closed door where they continued this bonding activity, until a rock song errupted out Agron's smartphone.

 

\- Dammit, "perfect" timing - he said sarcastically. 

 

Agron smiled and placed a small kiss on Nasir's cheek:

 

\- It's about our date, i've prepared something very special for you "little man"… actually i have 2 plans schemed, the second one just in case this very person doesn't call and it doesn't work out with the main plan.

 

\- You're very thoughtful… you haven't stopped amazing me from the second you sat down next to me in the bar… - Nasir murmured feeling his heart beat faster.

 

\- Well you're special and deserve to be impressed little man.

 

\- I have a name… you know? It's Nasir!

 

\- Ok Nas, will have that in mind the next time you hear those 2 other words. - Agron grinned in charming way which made Nasir smile and forget about it and follow his lead.

 

They left the apartment and went down the stairs in silence. Outside they stopped next to a silver Nissan Sentra. Nasir was impressed by the sight of it, he often used to search the web for photos of cars in dreams to own such a beast one day, and Nissan was one of his favorite companies which manufactured such means of transport.

 

\- Gorgeous creature, isn't it? - Agron said proudly.

 

\- It sure is… didn't think a student could afford one of this… - Nasir said without thinking how it sounds - Sorry if that was rude to say so, just been looking to get one as well and they're very expensive…

 

\- No, it's totally fine. I bought it after working 4 years at the company my family owns. Then i decided that i would like to study something i really love, art for example, and now i am just a member of the committee and not an active worker in that company.

 

\- I see, and it's really great that you've chosen to study what you actually like, and not something your family wants you to do.

 

\- It is, but at the same time it is hard as hell, Duro was left with so much work, documents to sort out, it was a crazy period of times for the company…. i was still helping them out…. I am just glad my family supported me all this time in everything i did, can't even imagine it otherwise!

 

Nasir stood there listening to his stories about his family, his brother - Duro, his time in Germany and the first years at the faculty of Fine Arts. He loved to listen how passionately Agron was talking about impressionism and Monet, how during his first year of studies Professor Stone introduced him to the works of such artists like William Turner and Alfred Sisley, about his major projects which participated at various art exhibitions. Nasir watched those soft lips tell stories which were interesting to listen to, he slowly explored each centimeter of Agron's face, those dimples which appeared each time he laughed or smiled, those green eyes which were so comforting to Nasir.

 

The car stopped next to a humongous building. Nasir didn't even realize how much time has passed and that they have been driving for about 30 minutes through the maze of the city. 

 

\- You'll have to close your eyes now. - Agron said with a grin on his face - It's a surprise and i want to see that face when you find out what i have prepared for you.

 

Nasir looked at him, shocked but at the same time very intrigued. What might this surprise be?

 

\- Ok, but i hate surprises.

 

\- Oh shush, you'll love it… and who on earth doesn't like surprises?! That's crazy!

 

They left the car outside in the parking lot, and Agron placed his warm hands on Nasir's eyes. Nasir felt secure and followed his lead. They walked for 5 minutes, wondering through various rooms and halls, until suddenly Agron asked him to stop:

 

\- Now you may open your eyes little man, this is for you….

 

Nasir couldn't believe his eyes. he was standing in the middle of a spacious room where there was a a table with 2 chairs and candles on it was placed in the center of the room. The chamber was lit by a dancing show of lights which reminded Nasir of the planetarium. There was a sensible smell of roses in the room and a romantic song was playing from the loudspeakers. Nasir was in awe, this was unexpected and he turned to Agron gently squeezing his hand:

 

\- What a wicked game to play… to make me feel this way… 

 

Agron watched Nasir's lips speak out loud the words from the lyrics of the song. He was silent for a second, processing his feelings and listening to his heart beat ten times faster. He approached Nasir and looked down:

 

\- This is not a game… it's real, and everything i feel for you… is real….

\-----------------------------------------

Wanted to post a special thanks to [pain-art](http://pain-art.tumblr.com/) for this amazing drawing:

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


	5. Burning Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was hard writing this chapter, i wanted to set up a perfect date for Nagron, and i hope i succeed! Excuse moi if it got a bit too cheesy at some parts, but i truly hop you like it!

They both enjoyed the sweet moment of bonding in the soft kiss, tightening the hug until Nasir smiled and took his lips away saying:

 

\- We should probably start enjoying the meal until it all cools off, we can always continue our kissing session later…

 

\- Good idea little man - Agron said with a dazzling smile, wicking and taking his hand - Let's sit down and enjoy the the supper.

 

Nasir left himself guided to the table from the center of the room. They didn't take their stare from each other and sat down. The table was full of delicious food, wine and it was all lightened by two candles, which were designed with old engravings. The room smelled of roses and Nasir looked around in search of those. Agron caught his movement and mentioned:

 

\- You're looking for the origin of the smell? It's roses, i bought a dozen of those and placed them under blue cloth in order to make them invisible to the naked eye under such a lighting.

 

Nasir smiled, and looked on his right while a white light was dancing around a table close to the exit of the room, he saw a dark cloth hiding something underneath.

 

\- How thoughtful… this is probably the best date i have ever been on…

 

\- Well i tried to do my best, been thinking of it for a while after i first met you… thought to ask you out myself when i finally figure out each small detail, but you went ahead and asked me out first. - Agron said that looking down at his food, as if it's just a common thing for him to do.

 

\- Agon, this is the best date i've ever been on, period! I… i'm speechless really..

 

\- Well that was my plan… to do the best i can in order to make you speechless, and i will try to amaze you and make you happy ever on.

 

\- Ever on? So that means we'll have a second date? - Nasir asked with a sense of relief. He had a feeling that this was it, the real deal, and he didn't want to lose Agron.

 

\- Of course we will… - Agron smiled and looked in Nasir's eyes - How come i haven't met you before… it feels like i've known you forever. I know it's weird to say so, but i feel it in my soul…

 

\- A warm feeling - Nasir asked him, and saw Agron nod with approval. - Yes, i feel so too, and the feeling gets stronger every second.

 

For several minutes they both sat there in silence, enjoying the risotto salad with shrimp and the wine. The shared some eye contact  from time to time and enjoyed the music playing in the back. It was a set of romantic love songs, some moving instrumental ones and they worked very well in order to set the mood for the evening.

 

\- The risotto is delicious, where did you buy it? 

 

\- I made it in the morning - Agron said in a steady note, and proceeded to taste the wine.

 

\- You made this yourself? Wow, is there anything you can't do Agron? The food is exquisite…. you had classes, or someone taught you that?

 

\- My mother did, we used to cook during the last weekend of every month when i came home from high school. I studied at a boarding school for boys, it was a horrible place really, but i survived it…. my mom gave me this advice, to learn how to cook, and i later on realized how much it calms me down, makes me forget of all the nonsense that surrounds us, of all the idiots and misunderstandings that exist in the world. When i cook, there's only me and the food i'm preparing, the recipes which hide a variation of possible tastes. It's like painting, only here you can test the results of your work. My mother once told me "the loveliest thing you can cook for someone who's close to you is about as nice a valentine as you can give", later on i found out that it was a quote she once heard on Tv, but still… i just now realize how true it is….

 

The green eyes were staring at the candles, Nasir detected a nostalgic look in Agron's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He did it all for him, prepared the dinner, ordered the room, searched for the songs and it was all for Nasir. He got up and approached Agron, proposing him to dance. Agron stood still for a second, unsure and a bit taken aback.

 

\- Mr. Agron, would you like to dance with me to this wonderful song chosen by you? - Nasir asked with notes of sarcasm and happiness.

 

\- It would be my please… little man 

 

None of them were good dancers but they enjoyed the moment, rocking from side to side in the hug, breathing in the scent of one another and afterwards kissing, while Lana Del Rey was singing her "Burning Desire" song. They moved towards the other side of the room where there was a metal stand. Their hands were exploring each other's bodies while the passionate kiss begged for more. Suddenly Agron stopped and murmured to Nasir.

 

\- I want this even more than you do, but i also respect you very much… and i care for how this relationship evolves. I'm not sure if it would be correct to make love on the first date Nasir… i want to build a lasting relationship and this time i want to make it work… you know what i mean?

 

\- Yes, i actually do understand you, and you're right. - Nasir kissed him once again - But there are many things we could do instead you know, kiss, cuddle, chat all night long, i truly enjoy  your presence and… and you've once again proved what an extraordinary person you are mister.

 

\- Now stop it, don't place a halo on my head, i'm not a saint - Agron shook away the nice words in a sarcastic and yet adorable way, placing a soft kiss on Nasir's neck. 

 

They got up from the table and decided to take the date back at Nasir's place. The road back was fast due to a fascinating chat about all the problems Agron encountered while preparing for the date: not being able to find the right place at first, searching all across the city for the right ingredients for the meals and many more. It was a perfect ending to a wonderful date, but Nasir didn't want him to go.

 

\- So, would you like to enter? I can make some tea, we could stay up late and chat… you know…

 

\- Would love to, but tomorrow i have early classes, and i can't be late. - Agron said with disappointment and sadness.

 

\- Ok, but you owe me that next time. - Nasir said playfully - How dare you take me on such a wonderful date, and then go away so fast? 

 

\- Sorry little man, i promise to make up for it , here, maybe a kiss will work?

 

Agron started passionately kissing him, moving slowly from his lips to the neck and closer to his left year:

 

\- I would waist a lifetime kissing you body and it still wouldn't be enough. - He murmured breathless.

 

The only words which were able to escape Nasir's mouth were:

 

\- Don't ever stop.   


	6. The Big Bang Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this very special chapter :)

The morning woke Nasir up, sun was sneaking through the white curtains of his bedroom. It was 9 o'clock and his smartphone's alarm was ringing a song he recently found on youtube. Hearing the lyrics made him smile, and Nasir slowly but surely reached for the phone to check out the time.

\- No messages - he said out loud, a bit disappointed. "Oh well, maybe he will message me later, or is very busy with university."

Nasir checked his social sites and his email for news, after that moved to the kitchen to make some coffee and cook several pancakes. He thought of the words Agron told him yesterday, and smiled due to a sudden relief and ease. When done right, cooking truly calms you down and gives you space to create and then enjoy the results of it. 

He suddenly heard Jared Leto scream "Night of the Hunter" out of the speakers of his Galaxy S3, understanding that someone's calling him. Nasir reached for his phone and answered the call:

\- Morning Tarkan!

\- Morning bro! Hope this is not too early for you? - Tarkan said sarcastically giving away a short laugh.

\- No brother, 9 o'clock is not early. Five o'clock is pretty freaking early.

\- Ok, ok. Cool down. I'm calling you to find out about the date! How did it go? You seem to be in a good mood, so i suppose it was great?

\- It went very well, but i am not going to talk about this on the phone mate.

\- Then, i can come over if you're not busy. - Tarkan suggested, evidently interested in the events of the past day.

\- Sure, if you're not busy now, come over. I am by the way cooking some pancakes.

\- Pancakes? Yummy! I knew you were my brother for a reason…. - Tarkan said, laughing out loud through into Nasir's ear.

\- How funny, haha, come over then, or i will eat them all.

\- Save up several dozens for me Nas.

\- Ok, see ya.

Nasir ended the call, happy to have heard his brother and felt a sudden relief. It was very important for him to know that his brother likes his new boyfriend. Tarkan has always been supporting him and it felt like introducing your partner to your parents. After 20 minutes the breakfast was ready. He made two cups of coffee and placed them on the table. A loud knock on the door shook the silence and he opened the door. It was Tarkan. He was dressed in a suit with black sun glasses and a briefcase.

\- Bond, James Bond - Tarkan murmured in a serious almost rough voice.

\- Yeah, right - Nasir smiled and hugged his brother. - Enter, i've prepared the breakfast. Made some coffee as well.

\- Nice!

They sat down to enjoy the breakfast and after several minutes Tarkan said:

\- So… spill it out! How was it?

\- Well it went very well, he was right on time, took me on his car to a planetarium type of place… i think it's just a concert hall and he designed it his own way.

\- Wow, the guy is trying hard to please you Nas, he seems to actually like you…

\- Wait, there's more! The room was full of roses on both sides and HE cooked the food himself. We had a long talk about everything really… i … i really loved this date.

\- I see… well i so far like him more than any of your previous ones… of course you always told me about those several months before they broke up with you, but… still…

\- Way to go in order to spoil the day for me..

\- NO, no Nasir, i didn't mean it like that… - Tarkan murmured apologetically - you remember your first dates with the previous guys? Pizza at home, a cheesy coffee at Starbucks, and by the way you paid for both of them… I mean, this guy seems to be genuinely into you, and you seem to really like him more than any of the previous guys i've seen you with. Yes, i can get carried away by my sarcasm, but brother, you mean the world to me and ALL i want in this goddam world is to see you happy! You deserve the best man there is, and Agron so far seems to be a perfect guy….

Nasir was silent for a moment, fully astonished by these words. He felt his heart grow bigger and respect mixed with proud ran through his veins. There were no words for him to describe how much Tarkan's support mean to him.

\- Thank you…. you're the best, you seriously are!

Tarkan shook it off with a sarcastic comment:

\- Yeah, yeah i know… now give me some more pancakes cause these were so delicious!

After Tarkan finished off his portion he left for work and wished his brother good luck and a great day. Nasir was left alone in the silent apartment. He decided to watch some tv, and started watching The Big Bang Theory reruns from his DVD collection.

\------------------------------------

Sheldon was again explaining something to Penny in his funny and adorable way when Nasir's phone rang and he smiled when he saw Agron's number reflected on the screen.

\- Greetings little man, how're you today?

\- I am… fine, watching tv at the moment, what about you?

\- Well i just had an exam in history of arts, while you were enjoying watching… what is it that you're watching by the way?

\- The Big Bang Theory…. and sorry, didn't know you had an exam today, would have wished you luck and kissed you several more times before saying "goodbye".

\- Well first of all - i love that tv show, so i will forgive you for that, second of all, there's always time for kissing Nasir, for example today, would you like to meet up and chat? Maybe watch some Big Bang Theory if you want…. 

\- I would love that, actually, if you're not busy at the moment, you can come to my place…

\- I guess it's my lucky day, cause i am free after classes, so in 30 minutes i will be at your door, begging to enter - Agron said with notes of sarcasm - See ya.

\- I'll be waiting.

Nasir ended the call and rolled his eyes. "I'll be waiting? What's up with you? You're not in high school and he's not your first boyfriend…" He fell silent for several minutes, reflecting on the conversation, but then he smiled reminding himself that Agron will be at his door soon and he'll be able to once again gaze into those green eyes. He suddenly realized that the place was messy, and decided to clean up until the visitor comes.

It took him 20 minutes to transform the place, when he heard the ring bell. A jolly voice from the other side of the door said out loud:

\- Honey, i'm home.

Nasir couldn't keep his smile away and opened the door:

\- Hi Agron, come in "honey". I was about to go and make some tea, want some? 

\- Sure, black tea with two spoons of sugar please. And by the way, where can i place my bag? - Agron asked carefully and looked kindly into Nasir's eyes.

\- Next to the tv if you want, or on that chair. Make yourself comfortable.

Nasir went to make some coffee and murmured the lyrics of his latest favorite song. He brought two cups of tea into the living room and saw the sofa empty. Agron was in the other side of the room inspecting some papers from Nasir's table. These were his drawings, he often enjoyed drawing something, he never thought of studying it or getting more serious with this hobby of his, but it was a way to express himself and to calm down after a long day.

\- These are just some… scribbles, nothing remarkable, i just often enjoy drawing something when there's nothing else to do.

\- Scribbles? Nasir these are wonderful drawings, the way you express the flesh and the shading, it is something that even those who study art can't fully comprehend and express on paper… who taught you that?

\- My brother, it was something our father taught him… before he… before he passed away. Glad you liked them…

\- I love them, i… seriously… 

\- You can have this one - Nasir handed Agron a drawing of a labrador - It's Dustin, our dog… the best friend i've ever had, well except Tarkan, he's numero uno!

Agron gazed at the photo, it held such a powerful presence, it felt alive, so much love and dedication in the eyes of the dog, the shades gave it an almost 3D effect. The owner must have worked hard and Agron appreciated the gift. He approached Nasir:

\- I can't take it little man - he looked into Nasir's eyes - this evidently means a lot to you, and you've worked hard on it. 

\- But i really want you to have it and won't have it any other way.

\- Thank you, i … - Agron fell silent, speechless and full of emotions. He reached for Nasir's lips and kissed them gently. - I will place it at home in my folder of most favorite works, where i keep what is close to heart. It really means much for me little man, your drawing is unique and beautiful.

Nasir looked down and smiled, he felt his heart beat fasten, a warmth fill in his veins with happiness and love.

\- I've never shown this drawing before, to anyone, not even Tarkan.

\- Really? Then why….

\- Why i'm giving it to you? To tell the truth, for the first time i just listen to my heart and to my senses…

\- Your heart… - Agron murmured - and what does it say?

Agron felt a sudden rush of adrenalin and an unknown feeling infect his body. He watched Nasir close his eyes and understood that it was just as hard for him to express it as it was for Agron.

\- It's uneasy and frankly speaking i am afraid to scare you off Agron, it's just our 2nd date.

\- Well you can count it as 3rd, after all we did spend 5 hours talking when we first met, you know…- Agron said mentioned in a gentle tone

\- Yes, let it be our 3rd…. but still it's early for me to tell you how much you've affected me, that you are what i've been thinking of for the past several days, that i felt it the first time i saw you back then in that bar…. that i understood my feelings yesterday at the planetarium. I am just afraid to scare you off and end up something so beautiful, to…. to lose someone so amazing as you Agron…. i….

\- I love you too little man - Agron said out loud, placing his index finger on to Nasir's lips - I do, and i felt it back that in that bar as well, the minute you sat down and ordered your drinks. I remember my thoughts, and the fact that i've never seen such a handsome young man before. It impressed me how much we have in common and how good you make me feel, how happy i am when YOU are around Nasir. I was never the one to believe in love at first sight. I thought that was some type of Disney fantasy that romantic comedies try to shove us and create a fantasy for the lonely housewives… but… bloody hell, how wrong can someone be?! 

He placed his hands on Nasir's checks and looked into his brown eyes:

\- I LOVE YOU NASIR, there i've said it first, so now you can't be afraid of hearing a different answer, cause there never will be such. 

Agron kissed him tenderly and then hugged his new boyfriend. Nasir couldn't believe the happening for several seconds, but after he felt Agron's arms surround his body, the words said before sunk in and his heart grew bigger, sending in signals to his brain.

\- I love you too, Agron i love you….


	7. The Next Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this very special chapter :)

The room was falling slowly into darkness and the tv was illuminating the only source light. The couple was laying on the sofa and enjoying the arms of each other, talking about anything and everything, sharing some laughs and kisses on the way until Nasir fell asleep with his head on Agron's chest. Agron tried to move as little as possible and felt a warmth inside which made him smile. He kissed softly Nasir's forehead and looked at his face, scanning every inch of that beautiful face.

\- Where have you been all my life? - he murmured quietly and gazed at the tv, which now was showing the new Grey's Anatomy episode.

After Meredith Grey pronounced her final lines, Agron shut the tv down and gently lifted Nasir in his arms, carrying him to the bedroom. He placed his boyfriend on the bed and covered him with a blanket, kissing Nasir on the cheek. Agron stood there for several minutes, watching the little man sleep. Shortly he decided to lay down next to Nasir, in order to keep him comfort, placing his arm around his boyfriend's body. He stood there in the darkness thinking over the past days, how lucky he was to have met this special someone and smiled at the memory of the 4 words which they told each other several hours ago. He wished this moment never ended, that this day would last forever, but sadly enough it was time for him to go home and study a bit for tomorrow. Agron slowly got up and approached the door of the bedroom, closing it gently. In the light of the lamp from the kitchen he wrote something on a piece of paper and placed it on the table, Agron took his bag and closed the door of the apartment from outside with Nasir's key, afterwards sending it back through the small air space underneath the door. He didn't feel like leaving this place at all, but he had to.

\----------------------------

The morning sun was playing games on Nasir's face and he opened his eyes with caution. His smartphone's alarm didn't ring, but it was already 9:30. He looked around in search of Agron but couldn't find him. After several seconds Nasir understood that he's in his bed, but couldn't remember how he got there.

"Ok, the clothes are on me, and Agron's not in my bed, so i am  sure we didn't have sex…" - he thought to himself, analyzing yesterday's events. Shortly he reminded himself the moment they told each other about their feelings and Nasir smiled - "Agron loves me, he actually loves me…"

It took him some moments to take control of his feelings and get up to make some coffee. On his way he stumbled upon a handwritten note which was placed in the middle of the kitchen table:

_"Dear Nasir,_

_Sorry that i couldn't stay and say good-bye in person, but you fell asleep so quickly, and you were too cute in that state for me to bother you. Hope you had a nice nap little man. Today i have only 3 lessons in the morning, so I will come after classes to your place if you don't mind!_

_With love,_

_Agron_

_PS: Can't wait to see you <3"_

Nasir read the letter twice, then looked at the sofa, memories came flashing back : the way he fell asleep on Agron's chest, the comforting arms of his boyfriend, the warmth,and yet again - the confessions of love bound together in a passionate kiss. He searched for his diary and placed the paper between sheets, in order not to lose his first letter from the man he loves. The following hours Nasir spent on preparing a meal for Agron, shopping for some candles and downloading some of the songs from their first date at the planetarium. It made him miss Agron, even though he knew that his boyfriend would come any minute now. He reached for his Galaxy S3 to type a message when suddenly someone knocked on his door. Nasir rushed to open the door and stumbled upon a tall man standing in front of him. It was someone he hasn't seen in years, a person whom he loved and highly respected:

\- Uncle Craig, what an…. unexpected surprise…

\- Nasir, my favorite nephew, i was in town and decided to visit you… haven't seen you in such a long time! You're a grown man now!

\- Well that's a give, people grown up in time… you know?! 

\- True, gosh i missed your witty comments, always brighten up my day! It's hard explaining foreigners your jokes when they know less English than our Russian neighbors did back in New Jersey.

\- I missed you uncle Craig!

\- Me too. - Craig looked up and then explored the room in a short glance - I love how you've decorated this place, looks great, and comfortable!

\- Thanks, i did my best with what i had.

\- Nice! So tell me, how's life? Work? Personal life… any new boyfriends on the horizon?

\- Life is ok, so far, waiting for a call from Naxtorn Corp…. personal life… well it's gradually improving, i've met someone, and so far so good. What about you? 

\- Well i've finished my work at the European department of Travel Channel, and my personal life is the reason why i came  here…

Nasir was taken aback by the last words, waiting with patience for Craig to adjust his tie and spill out the news:

\- I'm getting married in several months and i'd like to invite you and Tarkan to my wedding… for about 2 years i've been dating this guy...

\- Zac - Nasir reminded himself the name of his uncle's boyfriend.

\- Yes, Zac proposed me 2 weeks ago, on my birthday…. we were having a dinner at a restaurant close to Tour Eiffel and he got on one knee, he had a whole speech prepared, but i said yes right away! - Craig laughed teary-eyed.

\- I'm so happy for you uncle, - Nasir said with a smile on his face, approaching Craig and giving him a hug - I'll come to your wedding with pleasure, but i will have to buy a good suit for that special event, plus you can count a plus one, cause if everything goes well, then i might come with Agron.

\- Agron? That's his name? - Craig said with a smile - Ok from one good news to another, spill out everything, where you met him, how this guy looks, what's his character, does he love you? EVERYTHING! I need to be sure that my favorite nephew is happy!

\- Favorite? Craig, i think we discussed this topic! 

\- Yes we did, but Tarkan is not around, and i'm too happy to think straight, so tell me now…EVERYTHING!

\- Ok, ok, just calm down uncle. by the way, did you tell Tarkan about this?

\- I was about to, but he wasn't at home, thought he'd be here with you, but i guess he's at work today.... but anyway's, back to Agron!

Nasir took the time to retell the story of how he met Agron at the bar, their first date, how supportive Tarkan was, about their second date and how they both confessed in love. They discussed his new boyfriend, moving slowly from this topic to the the subject of the wedding, and then back to the "new boyfriend" theme. Time flew very fast and the compelling conversation was broken due to the sound of a call coming from Nasir's smartphone. It was Agron and Nasir had to answer it. He stood up, moving away from his uncle, in order for him not to hear every single word coming from Nasir's phone, but that was a lose try because Craig followed him:

\- Greetings little man, how are you?

\- Hey Agron, i am fine… just chatting to my uncle and waiting for you.

\- Send my greetings to your uncle, and you have no idea how much i missed you! Sorry i didn't say goodbye yesterday, but you are so adorable when you're sleeping, even cuter than my cat… - Agron laughed, but then catching his cat's eyes on him murmured - Sorry Simone.

\- Simone?

\- Yes my cat, she gave me a dead look, i'm in trouble.

\- Poor you! - Nasir said with notes of sarcasm and smiled.

\- Did you find my letter by the way?

\- Yes, it was so romantic… i saved it for future, my first letter from my boyfriend!

\- So i'm your boyfriend now? - Agron asked playfully

\- Well yes, that's a given after our yesterday's talk.

\- What talk?

\- AGRON!!!

\- I remember, i remember, just wanted to hear you say again that you love me…. i love your voice, you know! - Agron said with tenderness.

\- I do….

\- I love you little man, and i'll be at your place in an hour, just have to prepare some food for my cat, so she doesn't starve to death while i'm gone. - Agron laughed and started cleaning his room.

\- Ok, see ya!

\- Bye my love, behave!

\- I will. - Nasir murmured, and ended the call.

 Craig was staring at him with a grin on his face. Nasir couldn't read his uncle's face and asked with doubt:

\- WHAT?!

\- You love him. And he loves you…. that's something new! None of your previous boyfriends ever confessed in such deep feelings so early in the relationship! Agron must be… special, i guess!

Nasir was silent, he gazed into his uncle's eyes, and this look gave him away. Craig approached him and gave Nasir a hug.

\- I'm happy for you, i seriously am!


	8. These tender movements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me long time to write this chapter, genuinely because i wasn't sure how this special scene, and if i would be able to express everything the way i wanted to... but i hope you like it.... <3  
> PS: NSFW

Uncle Craig left shortly in search of Tarkan, and Nasir was left alone, waiting for his boyfriend to come home. Boyfriend?! Even the thought of Agron made him happy and a sensation of confidence struck his body. It was so rare for him to feel such safety in the eyes of someone else but his brother, he felt alive. 

His previous boyfriends damaged his confidence in other people and lowered his self-esteem in many ways. This effect was generated by many tries of changing Nasir into someone he's not, cheating on him, and much more mixed together with lies that were evident, but Nasir didn't want to believe his eyes. It took him many months after his last relationship to get his mind ok with the possibility of even starting something new… But here he is, in love with Agron, ready to give his all to such a great man. In the back of his mind, although he knew from the depth of his heart that Agron could never cheat on him, he prayed to all the Gods there are that this relationship would never end.

Nasir stood there, in the middle of the room for several minutes, swimming in the ocean of thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of his reflection in the display of his tv. Nasir decided to change, willing to look at his best for the upcoming date, even if it's a simple home stay. There wasn't as much diversity in his closet, just his favorite t-shirts, shirts, jeans, suits for work and special events, plus several caps. It wasn't much and he hated shopping, but when he did occasionally hunt for new clothes, he knew exactly what he would buy, and did not spend hours exploring every single shop. Nasir decided to go with a dark blue shirt and blue jeans to match the tone. 

When he last checked the clock it was 16:30, which means Agron was running late. It didn't bother him as much, but he felt like something was missing inside, so he decided to check his smartphone for any missed calls or sms messages. The notification panel was empty, and Nasir locked the screen throwing the phone back on the sofa. It was really unsettling how someone whom Nasir has known for only several day has got so deep into his soul and formed an emotional dependance which one might call love.

Suddenly the knocks on the door brought Nasir back from ocean of thoughts and he rushed to open the door. Agron was standing several inches away from him, holding some flowers in his right hand and a sorry-face-expression which was unbearable while combined with those puppy-green-eyes. Nasir said nothing and approached him, kissing Agron's soft lips gently. 

\- What took you so long Aggy? - Nasir said playfully, placing another kiss on Agron's chin.

\- Aggy, what's that… like a nickname? No one has ever called me so. - he murmured with a note of interest and excitement in his voice.

\- It's an endearment version of your name, came up with it today! Do you like it sweetie? - Nasir asked playfully 

\- I am not quite sure, it sounds weird, but at the same time coming from you… i kind of like it! Will have to come up with a shorter version for you as well… Nas for example!

\- My brother sometimes uses it actually…. how genius of you!

\- I know Nasir, i'm quite the catch - Agron said with an evident tone of sarcasm and handed in the flowers he bought for his boyfriend. - These are for you, i thought you might like them. A type of apology for my late comeback, it took me longer than i expected to clean up the mess my cat made while i was gone.

\- It's ok, i understand.

Nasir laid one more kiss on his boyfriend's lips and went to search a vase for the flowers. He once again smelled the aroma of the roses and placed them in the living room close to the tv.

\- Thank you Agron, very sweet of you.

\- Anything for you Nasir!

\- Anything?

\- Well in the range of what's possible of course - Agron smiled and approached Nasir carefully, without taking his gaze away from those warm and beautiful brown eyes. He places his hand on one of Nasir's cheeks and smiled - You're gorgeous! 

Nasir's mind went blank and his instincts took over his body motions. He gently pushed Agron to his sofa, climbing slowly the muscular body of his boyfriend, moving his hands up to Agron's neck and kissing his way up to those soft lips.

\- Hope it's ok, you're just so… gorgeous and irresistible today, couldn't wait till the end of our date….

\- Oh Nasir, i wanted your body from the first time i saw you - on that very moment i knew that you were someone special. I'm glad i wanted till tonight, a moment when we're both involved and when we both want it!

Nasir gazed into those green eyes and understood that he was feeling the same way, it was more than a simple hook up, they've already told each other that they're both involved, that they love each other and Agron seems to care for him just as much as he does. His heart started to beat faster and he placed his head on Agron's shoulder, breathing in the smell of his man. Nasir's hands surfaced down to the upper jeans area and started massaging the erection, causing silent moans from his partner while kissing his neck. Agron lifted the little man, while Nasir surrounded his waist with his legs and the moved to the bedroom. He lightly placed his boyfriend on the bed, undressing him with quick touches and kissing every inch of Nasir's body. He placed his bulge on Nasir's and started massaging the two erections together while biting his partner's chin. When the excitement and desire reached the highest point Nasir turned, giving Agron more access to kiss and lick his bottom, playing with his finger and preparing it for the act of love.

\- I want you inside me…. your body on me…

\- I love you Nasir - Agron murmured impatiently, slowly inserting his cock into his partner.

\- Love you too Agron.. - Nasir said with a breathless tone, feeling his bottom muscles expand and enjoying the friction, the feeling of his lover inside and the arms that surrounded his body while their body started moving in one rhythm.

Nasir's movements were becoming more certain and forward , trying to please Agron as much as possible, making his partner's erection move deeper and deeper  each time. while enjoying silent cries of love ecstasy and  soft kisses on the neck.

\- I'm gonna come - Agron murmured in one breath, trying to move away from his boyfriends body in case he doesn't like it that way.

\- Stay. - Nasir stopped him with his hands on Agron's bottom, making him move even quicker and deeper. - I want us to connect,  enjoy my body to the fullest Agron, i'm all yours….

\- And i am yours, truly and forever - Agron said with a more serious voice, looking into his partner's eyes.

The act continued for several more minutes until Agron exploded his warm and liquid essence inside Nasir body, afterwards licking the bottom from the remains and kissing his way back to Nasir's lips:

\- This was the best sex i've ever had… i never thought i could feel this way during … this…  i love you Nasir….

\- It truly felt great, never experienced something like that as well Agron…. - Nasir said with a smile and turned on his puppy eyes - Love you!


	9. Afterword...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important part for any story's ending...

As cheesy as it sounded – it was true, they both understood how much “cheese” there was in the air and smiled, trying to laugh out loud, or as the cool kids express themselves these days on tumblr and facebook : “L.O.L”. Agron took his time to explore the gorgeous face of his boyfriend in the moonlight and placed himself next to him, in a hug, trying to get some rest after the restless night of love. He had not expected to find a guy he would want to spend the rest of his life so soon, yet he was immensely happy that it happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I had to stop this fanfic due to personal reasons that happened in my life during the past year, this story was inspired by my love for a person who is not longer with me, and I would like to properly close this chapter of my life…. Yet this story is very close to my heart… and I love Agron and Nasir immensely, I hope you, my dear readers, will understand me and my situation.


End file.
